


Ash's afraid -ONE SHOT-

by Simp_del_Hualian



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_del_Hualian/pseuds/Simp_del_Hualian
Summary: I'm afraid to fall with you Eiji, but I want to fall in love with you.The unique person that believes in me.The only person that loves me without getting anything or has other intentions.The only person that, I know to love me.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Ash's afraid -ONE SHOT-

**Author's Note:**

> It's a try to write better and practice my gramatic   
> Es la primera vez que escribo algo en inglés, espero haberlo hecho bien.

So maybe we can’t be together, we don’t deserve this life Honey, is a fact, our worlds are different, I live in the danger, every day I could die and you all days fly feeling the sky.

Eiji, you’re my soulmate.

I need you how I was never thinking.

That night when I had a nightmare you cared me until I stop to cry.

Max said to me that the better for you’re that you back to Japan, but I don’t want to let you go.

No when my life begins have color when I feel that is my life and not of other people.

When I knew you, I was thinking “He is a fool, a man more”, but no, you’re unique in this world and probably in the universe.

Blanca understands what’s happen me, Shorter knows what’s happening between us, all they can see.

I’m afraid, Eiji.

What happens if I lost you?

what happens if you back to Japan?

And I can’t see you more.

_ I’m afraid to fall in love with you. _


End file.
